The Roman Arena of Death
by flipomatic
Summary: The Argo II arrives at the Roman camp only to find it has a similar barrier to the one at Camp Half-Blood. What will they do when they find out they have to fight in an arena challenge? Will Percy be able to overcome his amnesia? Rated K plus, Percabeth


Author Note: This is my first PJO story ever, so be kind please. I have been thinking about this ever since I finished TLH, and I can't wait until the next book comes out! Percabeth is awesome! R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

There was a giant golden boat, with an enormous sail decorated with the logo of Camp Half-Blood painted on it, floating a few hundred feet above the ground. On the front, a dragon's head was perched proudly, acting as the figurehead for the ship. As the oars on the flying ship rowed, something seemed strange. The boat was not moving.

The Argo II hovered outside an invisible boundary, unable to pass through. Leo and Nyssa were standing on the deck and scratching their heads in confusion, trying to figure out why they weren't moving foreword. Annabeth poked her head up from underneath, joining the confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's like we hit some kind of barrier."

Annabeth climbed out of the hole and Jason followed close behind.

"Lower the ship," he said, "I might be able to go in."

Leo shrugged and pulled a few levers to move the Argo II closer to the ground. Jason jumped off and was not surprised to find that he could go through the barrier. Apparently, they had found the Roman demigod camp.

As soon as he walked through the barrier, he found a spear pointed at his throat. A demigod on guard duty had been waiting for Jason to cross the border so he could take him in.

Jason put his hands up and followed quietly as the son of Mars led him to the main area. The demigods there were eating a meal in relative silence, only broken by small splutters of conversation. They all sat in their legions, which were determined by strength.

The first legion table was closest to where Jason entered, and they noticed him first. Five of the six teens looked over and jumped up in surprise but remained at their table as a majestic dark furred giant wolf strolled over to Jason.

"Jason," it growled, "you have returned to us."

He nodded, "Yes Lupa, I have."

Lupa, the wolf, nodded. "Rejoin your legion, I am sure they will be happy to see you." By this time, all of the demigods were watching Jason and whispering excitedly among themselves.

Jason nodded, "Alright, but there is something else we need to discuss. I am sure you know of the Greek demigods. Well, they are here."

"What!" Lupa exclaimed, her hackles rising, "Why have you brought them here?"

"They wish to meet with us, to work together."

The fur on Lupa's neck lied flat, "Fine, but they will have to pass the arena challenge. That is the only way we will accept them in. Understood?"

Jason nodded, and Lupa dismissed him. He glanced over at his legion, taking note of the dark haired newcomer, and decided to catch up with them later. He really needed to get back to the Argo II to give everybody the news.

Everybody consisted of Leo, Piper, Nyssa, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and himself. Grover was not around when the Argo II left or he would have come along as well. Chiron had decided that this was not a usual quest, and three people would not be nearly enough, so all eight of them went.

After Jason climbed back onto the Argo II, he called all of the teens onto the deck. They gathered in a circle, awaiting the news.

"We have to do an arena challenge," Jason said, "Which consists of our strongest member fighting with the current champion of the Roman camp. It will be an arena style duel. I used to be the champion, but I do not know who is now."

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged an uneasy glance, "If we win, will they let us in?" asked Thalia.

"Yes." Replied Jason.

"Good," Clarisse cracked her knuckles, "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure you are the best one for this Clarisse?" Annabeth asked quietly. The daughter of Ares glared at Annabeth for a moment before sighing in defeat.

This would be Annabeth's fight.

The border had been told to allow one member of the Greek envoy, besides Jason, into the camp area. Annabeth grabbed her knife before following Jason into through the barrier.

The guard ignored them as they passed, and the two made their way to the arena. It was modeled after the coliseum, and all of the Roman demigods were waiting for them.

The Roman champion was already in the arena, so Jason went to sit in the front row while Annabeth went to talk to Lupa, who appeared to be the referee, about the rules of the match. She was trying not to look at her opponent, even though she already had a sneaking suspicion of who it may be.

Lupa gave Annabeth a once over, "They sent you? I could have sworn Jason would be fighting this battle."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, I will be. My name is Annabeth and I am a daughter of Athena. Who will I be facing?"

"Percy, Son of Neptune."

Annabeth's blood ran cold as she nodded. "What are the rules of the match?"

"Preferably no killing, but maiming is ok."

Annabeth nodded again, sweadtropping in the process; she would be the only one getting maimed. Precy's dip in the Styx would ensure that.

Lupa told her to go to the center of the arena so the match could start, and Annabeth slowly approached her amnesiac boyfriend.

Percy stood there looking bored, with his hands in his pockets. He watched the blond girl with the stormy gray eyes with mild curiosity, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. She looked familiar to him somehow.

Percy pulled out Riptide as Lupa called for the match to begin.

Annabeth just stared at him, wondering how much he remembered. She was broken out of her daze by a celestial bronze sword swinging dangerously close to her face. She blocked it quickly with her knife and smiled grimly at Percy.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about? My name is Percy."

"Percy what? What is your last name? Do you remember it?"  
Percy broke away from Annabeth and stood a few meters away, a bewildered look on his face.

"No," he said, "I don't. But how would you know that?"

Annabeth charged him, their weapons meeting once again, "Because I know you. At least, I knew the you that you were before you lost your memories, Seaweed Brain. Your last name is Jackson, and your favorite color is blue."

"What are you talking about Greek demigod?"

Percy once again lost ground to Annabeth as she shoved him back,

"Come on, fight me seriously."

Percy shook his head no, "You can't beat me, I am invulnerable. And I don't know you! Why would someone like you, here for an arena challenge, know so much about me? You must be lying!"

Annabeth froze for a moment, her eyes glistening slightly before collecting herself and taunting,

"We will see wont we?"

The conversation ended as both started fighting with all their might. Annabeth was using her speed and intelligence and Percy was accessing his brute strength.

After about ten minutes, Annabeth pulled off a win.

Since she had Percy's fighting style memorized, she was able to effectively trip him flat on his face. Before Percy had a chance to gather himself, Annabeth plopped squarely in the middle of his back. He still tried to stand up anyway, but froze as he felt a sensation he could not remember ever feeling.

Annabeth had placed one finger, hiding the view from the audience, on the small of his back. The Achilles spot he forgot he had. His whole body felt like an electric shock pulsed through it, and his arms gave way, leaving Annabeth slightly triumphant on top of him.

"I-I forfeit" He said loud enough for Lupa to hear, knowing that if this blond girl wanted to kill him at this moment then she could.

Lupa seemed unsurprised at the result and declared the daughter of Minerva the winner. Annabeth stood up off of Percy's back and helped the teen to his feet.

"How did you know?" He asked in awe.

Annabeth grinned at him, "I know you." She said simply, before going to meet Jason, who still was not sure how she had won.

Percy stared as she walked away, wondering exactly how he knew her. He must have trusted her a lot to tell her where his mortal spot was. He also wondered why she seemed so sad, but that must have been his fault as well.

_Annabeth_

Her name Annabeth.

His last name was Jackson.

His favorite color was blue.

His girlfriend was…

Percy grinned; his memories were finally starting to come back. He chased after the two Greek demigods, who were trying to fight their way through the crowd. Percy caught up to Annabeth and put one hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, knife out, and attempted to gut him without checking to see whom it was. The knife just bounced off, and she averted her eyes before apologizing quietly for the instinctive reaction.

"Annabeth"

She looked up in surprise, and he continued,

"I am sorry. It's been a long time hasn't it, I must be getting rusty, Wise Girl." He ran one hand down the streak of gray in her hair as he spoke, drawing her closer.

Annabeth shook her head no.

She wrapped her arms around her no longer amnesiac boyfriend's waist, and their lips met as one tear rolled down her face.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End note: Like I said, my first Percabeth. This was fun to write, but it is a one-shot. I might write a companion, but it will not become a full story. I was actually talking to Baxter54132 about Percabeth today, we also were talking about some of the other pairings too. Like Thalico, I just can't see it.

Review Please


End file.
